This One Chance
by lalalightwood
Summary: "Tra-guy, this is Raftel. I know it, I feel it." Luffy and co. have finally reached Raftel after many years of travelling. Luffy's dream is now complete. The One Piece is now in his grasp. Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats, this particular 'treasure' has the most fulfilling yet devasting power the world has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Raftel.

They had finally made it. After months and years of travelling together, the Straw Hat Pirates had finally reached _the_ Raftel Island; island home to the ultimate treasure- the One Piece.

Under Nami's instruction, the Thousand Sunny was tethered to a rock close to the coast of Raftel. The island look uninhabited, with no piers or docks to settle Sunny in. Despite being home to the wonderful treasure that many pirates had been after the years, the island was dead. A few plants scattered here and there, but there seemed to be a constant cloud lurking over the island, making it seem dull and grey and lifeless.

"Oi, Luffy. How's Law supposed to get onto the island if he can't dock anywhere?"

Upon realising how dangerous the waters leading up to Raftel were -the Sea Kings dominating those waters were absolutely _lethal, _never mind the currents even Nami struggled to deal with_-_ the Straw Hat Pirates had paired up with none other than the Surgeon of Death and his crew in order to reach the island smoothly. Trafalgar Law was, after all, indebted to Straw Hat-ya after the events following Dressroa, and an unlikely friendship had been formed between the two Captains and their respective crews.

"Shishishi. Don't worry bout it! Tra-guy will figure something out!"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook all sweat-dropped at that sight. Yes, even after all these years of friendship, Luffy still struggled with Trafalgar Law's name, despite being a fellow D. Pity.

Speaking of the Surgeon of Death, Nami watched as the the previously submerged yellow submarine managed to emerge on top of the choppy water. Now with the rest of Straw Hat's eyes on the yellow submarine, they watched as a large door was banged open, and a large polar bear came flying out of the door, with the calm and collected Surgeon of Death following him.

"Neh, Tra-guy, look- we made it!" Luffy yelled to the Surgeon of Death as he stood on his submarine and simply observed the island, something that the other Captain had failed to do previously. After some consideration, Law stuck out a hand, spoke "room", and swapped him and Bepo for some rocks that had been scattered around where the Straw Hat's were stood waiting for him.

"Straw Hat-ya, doesn't the island seem dead to you? Are you sure that this-" Law gestured to his surroundings with one hand. "Is where the One Piece is located?"

Luffy, who had surprisingly matured a little over the years, just looked up at Law with a small smile on his face. "Tra-guy, this is Raftel. I know it, I _feel_ it. This is where the last Pirate King hid the one Piece." Unusually serious, Luffy looked towards his crew and gestured them forwards. "Everyone- Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook... Thank you! Shishishi. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

So typical of Luffy. The comments ranged from "this isn't making me happy!" from Chopper, to a simple "Aye, Captain" from the green-headed swordsman. However, everyone in the crew were wearing equally proud smiles.

Ignoring the small pit of dread in his stomach, Law began walking towards the actually island's coast. Ignoring murky atmosphere of the island seemed to surround it. Not one to be trailing behind others, Luffy stretched out his arms and rocketed himself ahead of Law.

"Tra-guy! I'm going to be the Pirate King, so stay back! I'm not sharing!"

*.*.*

"So this is it." Robin breathed, as she observed the large poneglph in front of her. She brought up a hand and gently caressed the engravings on the stone. This was was it. She would finally be able to learn what she had set out to do all those years ago. Stepping back, Robin began to read the text on the Poneglph...

A gasp of horror escapes the normally composed woman's lips. "No...what..? What is this?"

*.*.*

As any Pirate King should do, Luffy left to go search for the One Piece with Zoro, Nami, Brook, Law and Bepo. The rest of the crew decided to guard the ship, just in case any marines showed up. Although that outcome was very unlikely, seeing as it had proven troublesome enough for the infamous Straw Hats and Heart Pirates to navigate their way to Raftel. Franky was left doing repairs. Usopp and Chopper were whining outside of the kitchen, begging Sanji for food.

"Oi Usopp! Where did Robin-chwan go?"

"Oh, she said something about going to find the last pony-glip... I hope she doesn't fall over and die."

_Mildly_ annoyed at that comment, Sanji's foot crashed down onto the poor sniper's nose.

"ONLY ROBIN-CHWAN CAN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, BASTARD."

"Iw'm 'ery sorri Sanji."

* * *

><p>Ah, so this is the introduction! What do you think Robin's found out? What do you think is going on? ^O^<p>

Sorry for the OCC-ness. This is the first time I've attempted One Piece!

Next chapter should be longer!

_**Preview?**_

_"This... is the One Piece?"_

_"Somehow, I thought it'd be bigger."_


	2. Chapter 2

"PIRATE KING. PIRATE KING. I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!~"

"Nothing ever changes, does it? Yohohoho."

They'd been walking for hours, and they still seemed to be getting nowhere. Luffy was acting as Luffy usually does, and seemed unconcerned about their seemingly lack of progress. Nami and Law were walking behind him, discussing the islands unusual atmosphere. Zoro and Brook were acting as look-outs in case any dangers decided to jump out at their group.

"Mugiwara-ya, are you sure we haven't come to the wrong island?"

"Nope." Luffy shakes his head. "I already told you, Tra-guy. I can _feel_ it. Right here." Luffy pats his chest, where his heart his. His hand hovers over his scar; the scar that serves as a reminder to what he had lost that fateful day. The scar that had encouraged him to become stronger, for himself and his nakama.

Law nods in understanding.

The group continue walking in silence. They pass through a clump of dead trees. Many of these trees have been ripped out of the ground, exposing dead roots and bits of soil still clinging onto them. The lack of life is... eerie. Brook is reminded of the times before he met Luffy- how dead and lifeless his very existence was. This island replicates that exact atmosphere he felt then.

"Luffy-san." Brook begins, before he is interrupted by a loud squawk from Nami.

"Luffy! Up head at 2 o' clock! There's something there!"

"Yosh!" Luffy shouts in excitement, as he stretches his arms to grab hold of his walking companions and propels them forwards towards 2 o' clock. Zoro had started walking the opposite way, but Luffy caught him in time. They crash around 5 meters from the 'something'. Luffy scrambles to his feet instantly, eager to get his One Piece, whereas the others take their time, nursing any small bumps or bruises they may have just gained.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill you." Zoro mutters, as his pulls himself to his feet, and follows his captain towards the 'something'. The others follow behind him. By the time they reach Luffy, he is kneeling on the ground besides 'something'.

"What is it, Mugiwara-ya?"

* * *

><p>Robin makes her way back to the Sunny as quickly as possible. After translating the poneglyph, she'd scribbled a few notes in a small notebook that she had carried around with her. This poneglyph was <strong>the one<strong>. It'd told her everything. The lost history, the weapons... everything.

But right now, she was concerned. The One Piece was dangerous, and she needed to warn her Captain as soon as possible so that he didn't wreck havoc across not only the Grand Line, but the entire world too.

* * *

><p>"This... is the One Piece?"<p>

"Somehow, I thought it'd be bigger."

The group are stood around a small grave. On the headstone there is writing, with a small skull and crossbones engraved beneath it. However, none of the group could translate it, as it was written in some lost language... unfortunately, the Straw Hat's archaeologist is elsewhere.

The engraving, however, was not the focus of interest. On the grave, was a small box- a chest, to be exact. Luffy's hands hover over this very chest.

"This is it! Shishishi!" Just as he is about to open the box, Nami whacks her fist over his head. Luffy winces, and gently nurses his own wound instead of picking up the chest.

"Baka! We're taking it back to Sunny first, remember? We all want to see you do this!"

Luffy nods seriously, and gathers up the chest in his arms, treating it like a new-born child. "Yosh. Let's get going then! Gogogogo!"

He sets off at a print, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Nami delicately raises a hand to her face, whilst Zoro and Law just stare. Brook chuckles.

"Nothing ever changes."

* * *

><p>During their Captain's absence, the Heart Pirates had decided to relocate over onto the Straw Hat's ship, where both the remaining crews awaited their Captains return.<p>

They'd had around a few hours of peace, which the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates used to relax for awhile. Sanji and Shachi are slaving away in the kitchen, preparing a banquet fit for a King. Which really, they are.

Usopp and Chopper are busy playing some card game with a few of the Heart Pirates. Usopp is about to pick up a card when he can hear indistinct shouting in the distance.

"Oi, minna! They're back!"

Franky stops hammering. Sanji and Shachi stop cooking. Usopp, Chopper and the Heart Pirates throw down their cards. They all rush to the edge of the ship, where they can get a clear view of the 'retrieval group' running full speed towards the ship. Luffy's trademark grin can be seen a mile away.

"WE DID IT!~"

The deck clears as Luffy rockets himself forwards, landing in the center of the deck on his back, the chest still clasped to his chest. Laughing, he pushes himself upwards and crosses his legs as everybody assembles themselves on deck. He places the chest on his lap.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it already!" Usopp urges, as he impatiently eyes Luffy. Luffy shakes his head once again.

"We have to wait until Robin gets here."

Luffy grins at Usopp as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Usopp receives another kick from Sanji for "forgetting the ladies."

"Speak of the devil." Zoro smirks, as he senses Robin running back to the ship. Then he frowns, noticing the hurried and panicked aura surrounding her. Sanji frowns too, also noticing the same.

"Robin-chwan, what's wrong? Do you want a cup of-"

"No, no time for that." Using her devil fruit abilities, Robin manifests a pair of lips on top of the chest, so that she can speak directly to Luffy. "Captain, whatever you do- do not open that chest."

"Neh, Robin- what are you even talking about?" Luffy whines. "This is the One Piece. I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Stop." Robin is now stood on deck, both crews and Captains staring at her flushed appearance and breathlessness. "Captain I, if you open that chest, the world as we know it will cease to exist. If you open that chest, everybody but us will die."

* * *

><p>Ooh, dramatic. Any idea of what the One Piece does. Is it a weapon? Something else? There is a hint though, I guess. ^O^<p>

Reviews are, as always, welcomed. A reply is guaranteed. xD


End file.
